gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
Canon
Canon is a hot topic on the Fire Emblem Awakening board. Topics continuously spring up in formats relating to canon, including but not exclusive to... A) Random theories that make certain pairings canon B) Asking if there even is a canon C) Trying to push one's favored pairings as canon Despite no official word from Intelligent Systems on which, if any, pairings are canon, there are always users around to talk about it. The search for canon was one of the main causes of the Great Waifu Wars. Common "Canon" Pairings Naturally, certain pairings have a stronger following than others. Some of them are: Chrom & Sumia - Possibly the most pushed one for canon, probably because it seems heavily pushed by the game. Sumia gets more screen time with Chrom than any of his possible wives excluding Female Robin, and gets a lot of screen time period for a non major character (Chrom, Robin, Flavia & Basilio, Frederick, Lissa, etc). The opening FMV for the game shows Chrom with Sumia and Sumia is holding baby Lucina. "The Rescue" FMV was for whatever reason translated to "Lovebirds" for the NA release, and Chrom seems to be lost in staring at Sumia for a few good seconds in said FMV. Sumia is toward the top of Chrom's priority list if he is unmarried by the end of the first arc of the game (at which point he is forced to marry). Also pies. The many, many pies. Male Robin & Lissa - This has a couple different things going for it, but the major thing seems to be First Girl Wins. A common counter to this is the way the supports between Robin and Lissa go - the entire time, Lissa pranks Robin and drives him to the point that he threatens to stop speaking to her. Lissa also appears in the ending meeting Robin again and is shown multiple times in the story as being in love with Robin and admits to harboring a crush on him in their final support. Not to mention that Owain has a vastly changed Support conversation with Robin if Robin is his father thus making their Supports one of the few truly unique Father/Son Supports in the game. Male Robin & Lucina - Chrom's best friend marrying his daughter from an alternate dimension? Makes perfect sense, it has to be canon! Most people cite the dialogue change in Chapter 21 if Robin is Lucina's husband as evidence that this pairing is canon. Female Robin & Chrom - The two leading characters. They're BFFs guaranteed. People also cite the dialogue change in Chapter 21 if Robin is Lucina's mother. Nuff said. There are naturally many others. Chrom and Robin get the most heat and attention (being the main characters and everything). SazukeEX SazukeEX is a user of the Awakening board who shared knowledge of the true canon pairings. Fortunately, SazukeEX always backed his statements with fact and evidence which put to silence any non-canon counter arguments by those so vehemently against Canon aka Canon Haters/Society of Hating on Thee Cannon. Sadly, SazukeEX isn't as active as of late as SazukeEX has a 5-6 Day Week Job Cycle and felt that the Board had been enlightened enough that SazukeEX could focus more on personal relationships in what is referred to as "Real Life" and to continue "Making Dat Money". Trivia * Canon is also the name of a Japanese multinational corporation specializing in the manufacture of imaging and optical products. Category:Controversy